gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company
'''The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company', or simply Cherry Poppers, is a brand of ice cream featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. Description 3D Universe The main building of The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company is located in Little Havana, Vice City. After the mission Shakedown, the player can purchase the factory and save the game there. Cherry popper is a take on a girl's first sexual experience (losing virginity). The top of the building has two large mounds of ice cream resembling a pair of woman's breasts. In 1986, Tommy Vercetti buys the factory and the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company from former owner Maude Hanson. Tommy initially bought the factory believing it to be an actual Ice Cream Factory, but upon finding out that the ice cream is a front and that the factory actually distributes drugs, Tommy starts using the company trucks to sell his coke shipments in the streets. After selling 50 units, $3,000 can be picked up outside the factory. The Cherry Popper factory existed as early as 1984, although it was not owned by the company at that time. Oddly, the factory is painted the same blue color, implying the company did not change the color scheme after buying the factory. Cherry Poppers products can be still be found in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and the Cherry Poppers logo can be seen on the side of the dumbbells in the gyms. HD Universe It is still running as of 2013 and has greatly expanded to locations in Liberty City and Los Santos. The Cherry Popper Ice Cream logo appears on the side of Mr. Tasty ice cream trucks in Grand Theft Auto IV and tubs of Cherry Popper's ice cream can be seen in the fridge of the 69th Street Diner. Locations Vice City CherryPopperfactory-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|Little Havana Liberty City *East Island City, Dukes Los Santos *Pleasure Pier Cherry-popper-korean-plaza-gtav.jpg|Korean Plaza, Little Seoul CherryPopperStore-GTAV.jpg|Morningwood Cherry-popper-pleasure-pier-Gtav.jpg|Pleasure Pier Cherry Poppers Save Glitch In the first PS2 version, the save point inside the garage of the Cherry Poppers Ice Cream Company is known to corrupt the player's save file if he saves there. It is unknown what factor in the game causes this glitch. The glitch does not seem to happen all the time, but for safety purposes, players should save the game elsewhere instead. Thankfully, this was fixed in later copies of the game. Gallery CherryPopperfactory-GTAVC-purchase.jpg|Tommy Vercetti buying the ice cream factory from Maude Hanson. CherryPopper-GTASA-IceCreamBoxes.jpg|Ice cream boxes in a 24-7 store, GTA San Andreas. Ice_Cream_freezer.jpg|An Ice Cream Freezer in GTA V. CherryPopperAd-GTAV.png|A Cherry Popper advert in GTA V. Trivia * The song that can be heard playing in the background during the Cherry Popper Factory purchase cutscene is "Africa" by Toto. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Emotion 98.3. * In Grand Theft Auto Vice City stories, if you angle the camera right you can make the ice cream from on the roof of Vice City appear. * In GTA IV, the Cherry Popper's motto is revealed to be "You'll always remember your first". This is another reference to losing virginity, like the company's name. In fact, all the company's themes and mottos are one sexual reference after another. For example, the "Always On Top" motto is a clear reference to the "cowgirl position" where the girl is "always on top". "Mr. Whoopee" is another sexual reference. * The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory must be bought by the player in order to complete all four of the Sunshine Autos' car import list as Mr. Whoopee will not spawn unless the factory is bought. See also *Üder Milken *Distribution de:Cherry Popper Eiscremefabrik es:Heladería Cherry Popper Category:Assets in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Properties Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:In-Game Products